1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel with improved reliability and productivity and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Plasma display panels are flat display apparatuses in which fluorescent substances coated on discharge cells are excited by applying a predetermined discharge pulse to discharge electrodes to generate visible light, and to realize a predetermined image using the visible light.